Weiss Kruez Fashion Show
by Muse Kitsune
Summary: Kit and Meg decide that the WK boys and Schwartz need a makeover...
1. Gettin Weiß

**Weiss Kreuz Fashion Show**

Meg happily walked toward the Koneko with Kit skipping behind her. They had both decided it was time to have a little fun with their newest favorite anime guys. Kit went ahead of Meg and pushed her way through the mass of teenage girls. Meg watched carefully and sweat dropped, Kit was used pushing through people. 

"Look Youji's streaking!" Meg screeched pointing down the street. The mob of giggling girls ran toward where she had pointed. 

"Um yeah…" Kit mumbled. Then added that she wouldn't want to see that out on the streets. 

Meg grinned widely and waved to Omi as she moved towards nasturtiums. Kit went to the register and turned to look at the whole store. They knew Youji would still be sleep and Aya wouldn't be too hard to find since his was a shade brighter than Kit's. Meg sighed; she didn't see any of the others. 

"Momoe-san," Meg began with a quick bow, "Do you know where Kenken and Ayan are?" 

"Oh you're one of their many fans? Well Ken should be back soon and Aya's fixing an arrangement in the back," she replied sweetly. 

"I'll be back," Kit joked in her bad Terminator voice, "I'm going to wake sleeping beauty." 

Momoe looked questioningly at Meg, who grinned and quickly explained everything. She smiled and shook her head. The two had decided that both Weiss and Schwartz needed a new wardrobe. It was quite funny since Kit herself looked strange wearing a black pleated skirt and a shirt that resembled one of Aya's. 

"Yo~~tan!!!" Kit sung as she bounced down the hall towards Youji's room. She could hear a faint grumble. 

She smiled her evil genki smile and slowly opened the door. Peering inside she glanced around to see if she would trip over anything. Not seeing anything she flicked on the light and tiptoed over to his bed. Getting about five inches away she belly flopped on the bed making Youji jump. 

"The hell was that?!" Youji barked looking around. 

Kit rolled over with a sigh, "Man I was hoping to get a better reaction from the great Youji." 

"Who are you?" "Wow no pickup lines surprise, surprise. Anyway I'm Kitsune…well formally its Muse Kitsune, but you can call me Kit."

"Whatever, what are you doing in my room?" 

"Waking you up." 

"Why?" 

"Cause."

"Well?"

"Cause."

"Tell me or I'll hurt you…"

"Cripes fine, I'm here to take you shopping!" Youji stared at her blankly; some unknown woman woke him up and now said she was taking him shopping. Kit grinned again and went over to his dresser. Pulling out a few things she tossed them to Youji and told him to get dressed. He blinked a few times, then shook his head clear and went to get dressed. 

"Well took ya long enough!" Meg moaned. She already had Omi and Ken convinced and was waiting for Kit to come back before getting Aya. 

"Scuse me…where's Ayan?" Kit asked. 

"You're getting him," Meg responded pointing to the back room.

"Ok!!" Kit yelped happily skipping to the back room. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ken asked warily.

"Yeah she'll be fine. She's a big Aya freak," Meg shrugged.

"Aya freak?" Omi asked raising an eyebrow. 

Meg nodded, "You'll see soon or later." 

A crash echoed through the store, which was followed closely by loud arguing. Meg grinned; she knew that Kit and Aya wouldn't get along. Kit was good at conning people into things though so she was the ideal candidate to get him. Of course that didn't mean that she wouldn't have any battle scars from this. A few minutes later Kit dragged an angry Aya out of the back room and motioned to the door. The others blinked and followed Kit to their next destination. 


	2. Schwartz's Turn

Schwartz was next and as Kit put it everyone grab a weapon cause Farfie's home. Which was followed by both Meg and Aya smacking her. Plodding up the steps everyone decided to get acquainted, well everyone except Aya that is. The Weiss boys mainly asked why they were going shopping and how old are you, are you single questions from Youji. He backed off a little after he found out that Meg was younger than Kit and Kit didn't meet his 18 and over standards.

"So exactly how did you get here?" Omi asked Meg.

"Ah and the intelligent one speaks!" Kit giggled as she stuffed another stick of Pocky in her mouth.

Meg sighed and whapped Kit again, "We're the author's of this so we just poofed here."

"Wow poofed is real technical," Ken mumbled.

"Well I poof lots of things back home in Insanity," Kit added.

"I'm not asking," Ken replied turning towards Meg.

"Our little fan world. Trust me you'll see it someday," Meg laughed.

When they finally reached their destination they were greeted by choice shiny objects courtesy of Farfarello. Thankfully enough Aya was in the lead. Kit glomped his arm and pulled him through the door with the rest tagging behind looking utterly confused. Farfarello pulled out another knife and was ready to drive it straight into someone's head when Kit snapped her fingers and it change to a lotus. Schuldig popped his head out from the kitchen and observed the scene.

"Crawford go for it," the German replied turning back to his brownies.

Crawford didn't even look up from his computer before calling Farfarello back into the kitchen. Grabbing the leash hanging off the desk leg he attached Farfarello to it. Schuldig tossed him a large brownie crumb at Farfie, who caught and looked as to be begging for more. Nagi absently patted Farfarello on the head and went back to his homework.

"So you must be the to psychos coming to take us shopping," Crawford snorted accusingly.

"Oh I'm hurt!" Kit whined wiping away a pretend tear, "Anyway since you already know what's up then let's go-go-go!"

The other three looked more lost then a cow in a pasture with palm trees. Schuldig looked woefully at his brownies before Crawford pushed him off his chair. The rest filed out the door and down to the awaiting cars with Kit and unhappy Aya tailing behind them.


End file.
